(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a detection apparatus and method, an image forming apparatus, and a non-transitory computer readable program.
(ii) Related Art
Techniques for detecting the state of an image forming apparatus or the state of media used for image formation in order to perform high-precision image formation are known.